GaryCato Oneshots
by CoffieRaptorWriter08
Summary: Finally figured this site out... ;-; Anyways, figured I'd post these somewhere other than Tumblr so enjoy the cuteness 3 (requests welcome)
1. Sickness

Gary didn't seem to be acting like himself, he seemed... out of it.

And Avocato had noticed it.

He had caught him just as the young man was headed for bed, much earlier than when he usually went. "Gary?" he froze.

"Hmm?" his voice sounded odd as well.

"You don't usually head to bed this early, you alright?" he approached, noticing Gary's discomfort. "Of course I'm alright. Why wouldn't I be-" he gets cut off by a sudden cough. Avocato's eyes widen, "Um... I don't think your alright man. Looks to me like you might be sick."

Gary tried to snicker in disbelief, but it just caused another cough. "Come on Avocato. Would 'The Captain' get si- *COUGH*" the Ventrexian simply raises an eyebrow.

" _Gary. I've told you plenty of times already. One. You are NOT 'The Captain'. Two. You are clearly unwell_." Avocato's expression turned into one of shock, "Wait- you KNEW about this H.U.E?"

" _My apologies, Avocato. I was meaning to inform you of this-_ " Avocato shook his head, "Well... you didn't." he wanted to keep going on, but Gary suddenly leaning onto the door frame made him stop there. "Woah. You alright?" Gary tries to give him a simple 'Uh huh' but all he could manage was a weak mumble.

That's it, he couldn't take this anymore...

"Alright Gare... your going STRAIGHT to bed." Avocato said strictly as he put an arm around the human's shoulders, who almost collapsed right into his side.

'God... he can barely even stand on his own damn feet...' he groaned as he ended up lifting the sick boy into his arms, and carrying him bridal style to his room.

Gary fidgeted a little, but quickly nestled into the Ventrexian's soft chest. Avocato could feel the heat radiating off of the boy's body, 'How the hell did you think you were gonna hide this from me baby...?'

He didn't have far to take him, so they quickly made it to his room. It was mostly dark inside, but Avocato figured he'd keep it that way, to keep it easy on Gary's eyes (and possibly head). He gently set the sickly human down onto his bed, before taking a seat next to him. He gently lay his hand on the blonde's forehead, who flinched at the touch, but settled down quickly.

'God... no wonder he feels so terrible... he's practically on fire...' he gently began to stroke the human's head, who relaxed as he did so.

" _I apologize for not informing you about this, Avocato._ " H.U.E's voice came softly through the ship's speakers. "It's alright, H.U.E. At least I know now... And I can be here for him..." he sighed.

"So... How bad has this been?" he asked looking up at the ceiling, " _This is the worst it's been, actually. And he's been in this condition for nearly 36 hours_."

'36 hours...?! why didn't he SAY ANYTHING...?!' Avocato thought as he stopped stroking the boy's skin, causing him to fidget and look up at him weakly.

"Gary... Why didn't you tell me you were sick man? I could've helped you. Then maybe you wouldn't be feeling THIS horrible...!" The human broke eye contact, seemingly shamefully, before responding with a very shaken voice, "Your going through enough trouble looking for- *COUGH* your boy... I know I would just sl-*COUGH COUGH* slow things down more than I-*COUGH* already-" he got cut off with a coughing fit before he could finish, but he'd said enough for Avocato to get what he was trying to say.

And he felt bad about it.

"Gare... Believe me, I want to find my son as soon as I can. But, I care about you to, alright? I've kind of made you like family to me since you went out of your way to help me get him back." Avocato said comfortingly, continuing to stroke the boy's head. "-and right now, you don't have the strength to do anything, much less help me find my son. so I'll take care of you until then. Got that, Baby...?"

Gary lay there, slowly giving his friend a weak smile, before resting his head back onto the bed. " _I've already had the S.A.M.E.S do all they could. Gary simply has to rest_." Avocato sighed, mostly in relief.

"You need anything, Baby...?" he said softly, Gary opened his eyes slightly and shook his head, since he couldn't really give a verbal answer anymore.

The Ventrexian sighed again, "Do you... want me to stay here with you...? Keep you compan-"

"C-could you...?" with any hesitation, Avocato gently picked the boy up, and got them both comfortable in the human's bed. "... what if you get sick from me...?"

"We Ventrexians don't catch things easily. Don't worry about it, Baby..." Avocato said reassuringly as he started stroking the boy's hair, who was snuggled against him now with his head on the Ventrexian's chest.

"Just rest easy... I'll take care of you, and you'll feel better in no time, Baby..." Avocato said comfortingly. Only to find that Gary was already out like a light. He didn't stop caressing the boy's hair however.

Only a few minutes pass, when a noise in the hallway catches his attention, hoping to God it wasn't K.V.N trying to intrude on Gary. Thankfully, it was just Mooncake, who floated over looking at Gary with a worried look.

"He's just caught something. He'll be fine in a few days bud." The green alien gave a worried whimper before gently nestling into Gary's side, who smiled in his sleep seemingly knowing that he was there now too.

Avocato was beginning to feel the tiredness taking him over as well, and before he knew it he was fast asleep with Gary still in his arms.


	2. Nightmares Suck

The Galaxy 1 had accidentally gone through a small asteroid field and the ship had taken a few hits. So late into that night the S.A.M.E.S were working trying to have it fixed by morning.

And Avocato couldn't get ANY sleep with all the loud crashing and noises...

He thought that (other than the S.A.M.E.S) he was the only one up, but the sudden noises from another room proved otherwise.

Well... he wasn't getting sleep anytime soon anyway...

Getting up and leaving his room he tracked the sound he was hearing, as it grew clearer he realized.

It was coming from Gary's room.

Slowly opening the door, he peeked around the door frame, eyes going wide. Gary was on his bed, but he was curled in on himself tightly, his face scrunched up, was he in pain? fear? Avocato didn't know or care which, he just knew he had to wake him up. He rushed to the bedside, giving the human a shake in hopes of waking him from whatever this was.

"Gare? Gary?! C'mon, snap out of it..! Wake up..!" aside from slightly harder breaths from him, he didn't seem to respond. "Gary! Wake the hell up...!"

"DAD!!" Gary suddenly shouted in a heartbreaking voice before jumping awake, tears in his eyes.

"Hey,hey,hey... shhhh... it's alright Gary...Your alright..." Avocato said attempting to sooth the boy who, after a few pre-cry hiccups, broke down.

The Ventrexian didn't hesitate and sat next to him on his bed, "Hey... it's alright Baby... it's all over..." Gary just sat there at the edge of the bed, legs up against his body with his face tucked into his knees as he continued crying. Avocato hated seeing Gary so... broken. He gently put his hand on the human's back, slowly rubbing it in attempt to sooth him. "Easy now Baby... just let it all out..."

After a few minutes of it, Gary's sobs eased, but only a little. They had reduced to sniffles and some occasional whimpers. "Oh Babe..." Avocato sighed, "Are you okay...? Do you... need me to hold you for a bit...?" Gary looked over to him, eyes bloodshot from the tears, and nods slightly. "Alright then... c'mere Gare-Bear..." Gary slowly scoots over and leans into him, his head resting against his strong chest, letting a few more whimpers and sniffs escape.

"It's alright Baby... I've got you now..." Avocato said soothingly into the boy's ear. "Do you wanna talk about it...? it's fine if you don't, and it's fine if you do. Whatever you want to do..."

Gary was quiet seemingly forever (apart from little sniffles and whimpers) until he finally spoke. "I-it was ab-bout my D-Dad... when he... ya'know..."

Avocato sighed, 'no wonder he's so shaken up... I would be to...' Gary tried to continue, but each time his cries would interrupt him.

"Say no more, Love... I can see you don't like talking about it..." Gary just nodded before burying his face into the Ventrexian's chest. "Do you want to try and get back to sleep..? or...?"

"I doubt I'll be able to get back to sleep anytime soon..." the human let out a shaken sigh. "That's fine. I can't get any sleep myself with all the racket out there. heheh." that got a quiet chuckle out of Gary, "So you wanna get up and outta here or...?"

Avocato asked, letting the boy do whichever he wanted. "Well... I was kiiiiinda hoping that maybe we could just..."

Avocato snickered, "You just wanna cuddle here..?" Gary nods slightly embarrassed, "Fine by me. C'mere Baby." Gary leaned into Avocato's chest lovingly, once he was snuggled into him the Ventrexian slowly laid back onto the bed, taking Gary down with him. Now Gary was snuggled up with him, his head resting on Avocato's chest.

"Comfy Babe?" Gary nodded nestling into him even more. Avocato chuckled softly and planted a small kiss on the human's head, making him smile.

The two were cuddled up in this position for a good 15 - 20 minutes before Avocato heard soft snores emitting from the boy. He snickered, " 'Not sleeping for a while' huh..?" Laughing softly at his own statement, a yawn signalling his own exhaustion interrupted him. He should probably get some sleep himself...

He begins to drift off, but not before planting another kiss on Gary forehead.

"Love you, Baby."


	3. Waking Up

part 2 of the last one

Under normal circumstances, H.U.E would have launched Gary off of his bunk to get him up. However this morning he was making an exception, since the human wasn't the only one there at the time.

In the dark room, the blonde lay fast asleep on his bed, snuggled up to his cuddle-mate, Avocato.

The two had been atop the bed for a good few hours now, and since Avocato was a light sleeper he woke up first, yawning as he looked down at the human still snuggled up to him. 'Heheh... Still here are we...?' he thought as he stroked the boy's hair softly, all Gary did was mumble a bit in his sleep. Avocato smiled at this, he loved this. Gary, safe with him... Happy...

But, it was getting late in the morning and they had to get up...

Avocato hated it, but he had to wake him. So he gently shook the boy, "Gary... Gaaaary... C'mon, wake up Baby..." Gary mumbles (in refusal) and nestled more into the Ventrexian's chest. "Come on Gare-Bear... You gotta get up Babe..." Another mumble. Clearly this wasn't working very good...

Avocato slowly lowered his head so he was closer to Gary's ear, "Baaaaaby... You know H.U.E's not gonna like it if you don't get up..."_ another mumble, although more of a groan this time."Please...? Let me see your beautiful eyes, Babe... its hard for me to see an when their shut..." a quieter mumble, and a slight shift..

"Come on... open those eyes for me..." Avocato gently shook him again.

Finally, Gary looked up at him with his slightly opened eyes. "There you are..." Avocato chuckled, leaning in for a kiss, which Gary cooperated with.

"Mmmhh... wha-time Izz'it...?"

"Time to get up. That's what." Avocato responded before nuzzling the blonde's hair. "I don'wanna get up yet..." Gary said shutting his eyes again. "No. Come on Gare-Bear, we really need to get up Baby."

Gary mumbles again, although this time it was more of a quiet laugh, 'Oh I see how he wants to play it now...' Avocato smirked, "Alright then. I guess we'll just stay here forever then. Nothing but us in a dark bedroom." Avocato (fake) cleared this throat, "Not even a single cookie..."

That made him stir again.

"Mmmhhh... okay, I'll spare you THIS time." Gary mumbles, rolling onto his stomach and looking up at Avocato. "Oh, so you'd rather have the cookies then me huh..?" the human snickers, coming closer to the Ventrexian's face making their noses touch.

"Oh come on. We both know that YOU are numero uno on my list. The chocolate treasure coins are numero- uh... two." Avocato laughs, "-but, both of them? that's numero uno and a half..!" Gary finishes and gives Avocato a quick smooch on his nose.

"Well... maybe I could sneak some away from H.U.E for ya, Babe. Would you like that?" Gary nods still smiling, "Alright then... I'll see what I can do Hun..." Avocato chuckled warmly as he gives the human one more kiss.

"You just gotta let me up first."


	4. Protector

He knew that Gary going solo was a STUPID idea.

He was just waiting at the ship worried to death when he received the transmission.

"AVOCATO ARE YOU THERE!?!"

"Gary?! What's going on? Are you alr-"

"I NEED BACKUP! LORD COMMANDER KNEW I WAS HERE AND HE-" the human was cut off by his own pain-filled scream before the transmission cut abruptly. Avocato went cold hearing this.

"Gary?! GARY?!?"

No response...

He got up and ran to the launch-bay as fast as he could go. Maybe even faster.

As soon as he set foot on the L.C's base, he immediately started tracking Gary down. Praying that he was alright...

"H.U.E. Keep track of him for me."

"Already on it, Avocato."

'I'm coming Babe...'

He froze in his tracks when he heard a familiar cry of pain. He bolted down the hallway.

Staying stealthy, he would slowly peek around every corner before moving forward, even still raising his weapon each time.

Until, he turned that one corner he'd been searching for...

When he looked his eyes went wide in horror. Laying there a lump on the ground...

"GARY!"

Running to the human's side, it was then that he noticed the red puddle...

"Dammit...! GARY! GARY!!" he spoke the boy hoping desperately for anything. ANYTHING! "Come on Babe... GARY!!!"

"ᴬᵛᵒᶜᵃᵗᵒ...?"

The eight off the Ventrexian's shoulders finally lifted off. "Oh thank God...! I thought I lost y-" he froze in horror when he turned the human toward him, revealing the deep gash on his forehead.

"Shit... what the hell did that bastard do to you...?!" he was filled with so much rage at that point... he was going to make him P A Y...

"nnngh..."

But... that ass kicking would have to wait. He needed to get Gary out of there. "Alright Babe... I'll get you out of here..." he gently lifted the wounded boy into his arms. "I'm... really dizzy..."

"Shh... I know Baby... You took a blow to your head... I'm not surprised. Just- try to bear with it for a bit okay...?" Gary nods weakly, blood still flowing down his face.

"H.U.E? Get the med-bay ready. We're on our way."

Gary had lost consciousness again before they'd even made it out of the hallway.

The doors to the med-bay opened as Avocato rushed inside. He gently lay the human on the table, hating himself for letting him go alone...

'God... I'm so sorry Babe...' he gently stroked the human's head (where the wound wasn't of course)

It was then that he got a good look at it...

It was clearly a slicing cut. Thankfully, even though it WAS deep, any deeper and Gary might've...

Avocato didn't want to think about that...

"mmmhhh..."

He was waking up, "Nnnn... A-Avocato...?" he winced in pain as he tried to look over at him.

"Shh... shhh... Don't move your head too much Hun... You took a bad hit..." Avocato shushed him comfortingly, he knew he'd have to tend to it now.

"Alright... I gotta check it out Baby. Try not to flinch for me, okay...?" Gary nods. Avocato gets all that he would need and begins.

Through the operation, Gary would occasionally wince or whimper from the pain, it broke Avocato's heart seeing and hearing it. "Shhh...Baby... I know it hurts like hell... But you gotta let me do this, okay...?" He gently caressed the boy's cheek attempting to calm him down, who would nod and let him go on.

After what seemed to be the longest 30 minutes, Avocato had finally finished. Setting everything aside, he gently held the boy's hand. "I'm all done Gare... It's over..." The blonde opened his eyes and looked up at Avocato. "I'm sorry... I shouldn't have gone in by myself... I'm an idiot..." he said as he began to cry. Avocato very carefully lifted him into his arms so he could lay with him, he held his head to his chest. "Shh... Hun, if anyone should be to blame here, its me... I shouldn't have let you go."

The two laid there, Gary in Avocato's comforting embrace, who's cries went on until the painkillers had knocked him out again.

Avocato never let him go though.

He swore on his own life...

that he wouldn't let anyone hurt him like this EVER again...


	5. Movie

At first Gary was excited about a chill movie date with Avocato, he could just picture the two of them snuggled up watching a cinematic adventure.

-until he found out they were watching a horror movie...

So now it was gonna be less 'cuddling' and more 'clinging on in fear' greeeeat...

"You ready Babe? I got it pulled up." Avocato called from the other room. Ugh... why didn't he ask what the genre was gonna be?!

"Comin." well... no backing out now. Maybe it won't be that bad..! Maybe he'll pick one of the crappy ones that are CALLED horror movies but their not that scary...!

Gary entered the room and looked at the screen seeing which one it was. 'crap... out of all the movies it had to be THIS one...' The human made his way over to where his partner sat, and joined him. Avocato looked over at him, "Wait a minute. Your scared to watch this aren't you Babe..?" Gary stiffed up, "W-w-what? No..! I'm fine with it! You wanna watch this, then I'm gonna wanna watch it with you."

The Ventrexian shrugged, "Alright then." with that he hit 'Play'

For the first 30 minutes, it went pretty good. As soon as the first jumpscare of many happened however, Gary was regretting this BADLY. It kept repeating like this through to the third quarter of the film, when the big scare happened.

Gary yelped from fear and instinctively latched onto Avocato, who was startled from the sudden contact. "Woah dude." he looked down at the boy clinging to him, he realized he was trembling. "Babe..." he paused the movie before wrapping his arms around the human.

"W-Why'd you stop it..?" Gary attempted to say with as little shake in his voice as he could, though it didn't go well. "Hun, you CLEARLY hate this. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have made you watch this." Gary wanted to tell him otherwise, but realised it was a lost cause and instead just laid his head against the Ventrexian's chest.

"Sorry... I know you really wanted to see this... And I ruined it..." Gary sighed in defeat, Avocato sighed before gently placing his hand under the boy's chin to make him look up at him. "You didn't ruin it for me Hun... To be honest, I kinda thought it was lame anyway..." Gary smiles slightly, Avocato leans forward planting a soft kiss on the blonde's hair. "You wanna watch something else? You can pick if you want." Gary nods as he snuggles against Avocato.

For the rest of the evening the two were snuggled up on the couch watching Austin Powers.


	6. Please Eat

All of it started when they'd stopped at a nearby planet for supplies, this gang of aliens just marched up to Gary the moment Avocato had left him. Their leader pushed the human to the ground and scoffed, "Look at this- thing, fellas."

"Human... Stupid fat creatures..."

"Mhm... Wastes of life I say."

The other two replied, their leader then came even closer to Gary, pinning him down. "Then how about we get rid of him boys...?"

"HEY ASSHOLES."

The trio turned to see an angry Avocato with his weapon aimed right at them. "He's with me. and if your as smart as your kind says you are, then you'll let him go..."

Realising they were facing a Ventrexian (and an angry one to be exact) they ran out of the alley in fear. Avocato rushed over to Gary, helping the human off the ground. "You okay Babe? Did they hurt you?"

"Other than being pushed onto the hard ground, yeah... I'm okay." Avocato sighs, "I'm sorry... it slipped my mind on how the locals here hate humans... luckily for you, their terrified of us Ventrexians." Gary grinned slightly.

"Alright... We got what we came for, so let's get the hell outta here before any more of those creeps see you." with that, the two headed back to the Galexy One.

The rest of the day went by pretty quick, through the day however... Gary couldn't get what those jerks were saying out of his head...

'Human... Stupid fat creatures..'

'Mhm... Wastes of life I say.'

'Stupid fat creature'

'Waste of life'

Were they right about him...? He thought they were anyway...

so he didn't eat that night.

It had been three days since 'it' happened, Gary still hasn't eaten a thing. He was thankful that Avocato hadn't noticed.

But he HAD noticed...

It took until the end of the second day, but he thought he saw Gary trembling. At first he figured it was nothing, but when he was still shaking the next day, THAT was when he was getting concerned.

He decided he was going to find out what was wrong, although he soon grew even more worried when a very panicked Mooncake floated toward him. "Woah woah. What's wrong bud?"

A worried whimper and a gesture down the hall made him conclude that whatever was wrong- had gotten worse...

He didn't even have to reach Gary's room to find him, cause the human was collapsed onto the floor and against the wall. "Babe?!" he rushed toward the boy, terrified that he didn't know what was wrong. He shook him hoping he'd get a response. "Gare...? Gare-Bear...? c'mon Baby, please wake up for me..."

"mmmhhh..." Thank God...

"Gary...?! You with me Hun?" he slowly sat the human up against the wall, who mumbles and nods in response. Avocato sighs, partly in relief, but also in concern.

"Gary. What's going on...?" the human broke eye contact nervously, hoping to send the message that said 'I don't know what your talking about. theres nothing wrong'

"Sweetheart... I just found you passed out in the hallway... You scared the absolute shit out of me. I don't think your 'Fine'. You know you can tell me anything... right?" Gary was silent, Avocato gently took the human's hands. "Gary, look at you... Your trembling like crazy. You also look a bit pale... I know there's something wrong. Are you sick?"

Avocato decided he would get the boy to his room, he picked him up bridal style and started down the rest of the hall, thinking to himself- 'has he always been this light?'

Avocato entered the room and sat on the bed, letting Gary rest his head in his lap. He was trying to think of anything that might've caused- whatever this was. "Babe... I know you don't want to talk about it, but... I'm worried sick about you... Can you please tell me?"

"Was it... Something I did...?"

Gary shook his head, that at least made Avocato feel a bit better... but he still didn't know what made this happen.

"Well... I'm glad I'M not the reason. But... I still need to know hun..." Gary sighed quietly, shutting his eyes hoping that he would just let this go...

It was then that Avocato had a thought...

"Babe?"

Gary looked up at him again.

"I... haven't seen you around mealtimes... When was the last time you ate?" Gary looked away, this made Avocato worry even more.

"ᵀʰᵗʰʳᵉᵉ ᵈᵃʸˢ ᵃᵍᵒ..."

"THREE DAYS?! My God- no wonder your like this..!" Gary curled up a bit in guilt, Avocato sighs in frustration before stroking the human's hair. "Sweetheart... Why would you do this to yourself?"

"Those guys where the stopped the other day... They said us humans were stupid, fat, wastes of life and-" he was cut off by the Ventrexian shushing him.

"Babe. Listen to me. Those guys are assholes. And they were just raised to hating humans. That DOES NOT mean what they said about you is true. I think your perfect." finally, Gary smiles. Avocato brings the human up for a comforting hug, which even then he feels the human's trembling. "Okay Babe. You wait here, and I'll get you some breakfast, alright?" Gary nods as Avocato stands up and set him onto his bed, "Love you Hun."

"You too..."

Avocato left the room, leaving Gary to himself- well, himself and Mooncake, who nudges his friend still concered. "Don't worry little buddy. I'll be fine." Mooncake smiles a bit as he nestles into Gary's side.


	7. Make a Deal

They'd started to run low on money.

that's how this all started.

Gary quietly entered the room, hoping to not grab anyone's attention as he made his way towards his bedroom. Hopefully everyone else was asleep, it WAS pretty late after all. Just a few more steps until he gets to his room and then he can-

"Gary?"

'crap...'

Of course... he just HAD to be awake... "What took you so long? You said you'd only be out an hour or two." Gary sighed in frustration. "I dunno, what are you doing up anyway?" Avocato raised an eyebrow, "I... told you, I was gonna wait until you got back."

'He DID say that didn't he...?'

"Also... why's your helmet still on?"

Gary looked away, "Maybe cause I like it? Welp- I'm goin' to bed night-" he was stopped by his hand being grabbed tightly. "Babe. I know how you act when your nervous, and in cases like this, when your nervous, your hiding something from me." the human was quiet, "Now. Why don't we get this off-" Avocato reached up for it, but Gary stepped back to prevent it. "Babe. Your not hiding it any better by doing that you know... In fact your just doing the opposite." Gary sighed, he was never good at this...

So he gave in and slowly removed his helmet, revealing his face.

-and the black eye.

"Shhhhit... Babe, what the hell happened...?" Gary sighs, "I uh... tripped, and my eye kinda broke the fall onto the ground for me-" sudden contact on his hands made him stop abruptly. He looks down realizing the Ventrexian was holding his hands. "Gary. You make up some pretty bullshit lies, but that had to be your saddest one yet." Gary felt a bit ashamed... it was a pretty bad attempt...

"Come here Babe..." Avocato said as the two neared each other, he raised his hand to the human's face, particularly his swollen eye. "Just let me see it-" Gary hissed in pain the moment he had touched it. Avocato immediately brought his hand away. "Sorry Hun... Let's just get you some ice first, then you can tell me how you got that damn thing..."

"Okay Gare... This ice will probably sting at first cause its so cold, but it'll help." Avocato warned before gently pressing the bag of ice on the human's bruised eye. "Thanks..."

"No problem Babe. It's not too cold is it?" Gary shakes his head, "Okay. Now... What the hell were you doing out so late? I'd imagine it has a connection with this shiner you got here..?" Gary looked away, he had an explanation alright. but he was scared that Avocato would be mad for it...

"Gary... please..? I want t- no. I NEED to know what happened to you tonight. I mean... did..." he paused, making Gary look at him.

"...did someone DO THIS to you...?"

That made Gary look away nervously again. It also made Avocato go cold. "Oh my God... Babe. Someone actually hurt you?!" Avocato bared his fangs in growing anger, "Who... the HELL... DID THIS to you..?!?"

He went silent when he noticed the human's trembling along with quiet sniffles, 'Oh dammit now you've done it.'

"B-Baby..? I'm sorry. I-I just got s-s-so... MAD- I'm sorry I scared you..." Gary finally turned to look at him, his eyes (or well... EYE) were forming small tears. 'Shit...'

"Baby... it's alright. I'm sorry I yelled... it's just... You know I hate whenever something hurts you in any way, right...?" Gary nods slightly, "-and I would do whatever I could to keep it from happening again, yes...?" although hesitant, Gary nods again. "Then... Just know that I only want to keep this from happening to you again. And I won't know WHAT I should be protecting you from if you don't tell me." he gently took the human's (free) hand. "So... can you 'please' tell me what happened...?"

With a shaky sigh, Gary gave in.

"You remember when we were at that planet that had a bunch of minerals the other day?" Avocato nods, looking straight into his eyes listening to each word he said. "Well... There was this... guy. He was looking for a specific one found on that planet only. He was willing to trade for it, so I was gonna get it for him. But..." He paused, inhaling nervously. "There's apparently another mineral that looks pretty much the exact freaking same! And it isn't worth a crap unlike the other one. And uh... guess what I did..." Avocato sighed. "And that guy was really ticked off about me screwing that up, so instead of doing the trade, well... you got the rest."

Avocato began clenching his fist in fury, but he released it, not wanting to upset Gary again. "Babe. Why did you even do this in the first place?"

Silence...

"I know we've been a bit tight on money... I was just trying to help out..." the Ventrexian sighed, "Gare... Hun... You didn't gave go do that. Yes. We're having SOME money problems, but we're already getting it worked out. So you don't have to worry about it Baby." Avocato said softly as he nuzzles the human's hair, also letting a soft purr escape.

Though hesitant, Gary nodded. Finally smiling for the first time (for real) in the past few days.


	8. Come Home:Ventrexian Gary AU

Gary sat at the booth, staring out into the depths of space outside the window. His tail flicking occasionally, as he sat there deep into his own thought...

That was what Avocato walked in on. He was a bit worried about him... Though, he couldn't blame him for being so deep in his own thoughts right now... with everything happening at the moment.

He slowly approached the tan Ventrexian, careful not to scare him. Gary didn't notice him at all. "Gare..? Everything okay..?" Gary sighs as he keeps staring out the window before nodding. That was clearly a 'no'.

"Mind if I...?" Avocato asked if he could sit with him, Gary just shakes his head, his gaze still glued at the window. Avocato sits next to him.

"Babe... I know this is all pretty stressful. But, I promise when this is all over we'll make it out together in the end, okay?" Still staring out the window, Gary nods. At least that was something.

Avocato gently puts an arm around the other Ventrexian's shoulders, making him jump slightly but calm down after (and come closer to him). Avocato thought about what else he could do to cheer him up...

"Hey. I'd imagine your sentence should be up by the time this is all over. How would you like to come back to Ventrexia with me?" That finally snapped him out of it. "I... I've never been there- or at least I don't remember being there before... I mean..." he stopped and sighed. Avocato was intrigued however. Gary never told him THIS much about his backstory. "Earliest thing I CAN remember is John- erm... my 'Dad' finding me alone and... he just took me in." Gary said, his tone of voice changing a bit.

"So... you know if you were just born on Earth? Or... what?" Gary shrugged, "Wish I knew... Like I said, I don't really remember anything before that." Avocato sighed, wishing he knew more about the other Ventrexian's past. "So anyway... I'm not saying you NEED to do that. I'm just offering it." Gary sighed, "I mean- I won't really have anywhere to go once I'm off this thing." he said with a slight grin, which makes Avocato do the same.

"Love you Hun." He says barely above a whisper as he nuzzles the other's head, who nuzzles back emitting a cute little purr.

"You too."


	9. (not chapter) Audio so far

https/youtu.be/insJAGMw3SU

I read all the oneshots ive written so far on my channel!


	10. Cookie Thief

The ship only lost power for a few minutes, yet in that short time Gary somehow managed to get into the cookie stash and gotten nearly every one out of there and into his room.

And that's where Avocato found him. On his bed and curled up, moaning. The Ventrexian approached him with an unamused look and his arms crossed. "Gare... how the hell did you get AND eat them all in- what? FIVE minutes..?" Gary looked up at him but put his head back down immediately after, clutching his stomach.

Avocato sighed and rolled his eyes before sitting next to the human on the bed. "NOW do you see why H.U.E limits them?"

"ˢʰᵘᵈᵈᵘᵖ..." Gary mumbled, not moving from his fetal position. Avocato sighed again before scooting over toward the human, gently letting him rest his head on his lap. He stroked the boy's hair gently. "So... I take it your not gonna be doing this again. Hmm...?"

Gary shakes his head. Afterwards, shutting his eyes and mumbling again. Avocato couldn't help but hold back a slight laugh as he shook his head again. Gary clutched his stomach as it growled angrily at him, Avocato noticed. "Easy Babe... It'll pass eventually..." another mumble.

The Ventrexian removed his hand from the human's head and moved it to his ailing stomach, gently massaging it in attempt to quiet it down. Apparently this was doing some good, cause it made Gary finally relax. "Heheh... that feel better Baby?" Gary nods slightly as he got himself more comfortable. Avocato continued doing this, even after Gary had fallen asleep in his lap from it.

NOW he and H.U.E just have to remember to get a lock on that damn door...


	11. Breathe

(set near the end of chapter 2)

The Ventrexian and human were floating there in space, waiting on H.U.E to respond to their call. They weren't sure why he wasn't responding, but it was getting annoying. What was also getting annoying was that sound Avocato was hearing...

'-wait.'

He looked down at the human, wondering if it was what he was thinking- yep. Gary was hyperventilating.

"Woah- hey,hey,hey,Gary. Calm down... Calm down man." he said grabbing the human's (remaining) hand, trying to snap him out of this. "Gary..? Gary? Come on man, pull it together." still no response. He really needed to calm him down, there was only so much air in this thing.

'...to hell with it.'

Avocato just gave in and wrapped his arms around the panicking boy, pulling him close. "Gare... Come on man. Calm down... Caallm down..." Gary continued, though a bit slower...

"I- I can't- believe we- m-m-made it out- a-alive..." he panted, Avocato put his hand behind the human's head and pulled it closer. "We did Gare... We're alright..." a little slower...

"A-and m-m-my f-f-f-freaking arm-...!" Avocato began slowly rubbing his back in hopes of calming him. "Shhh... I know, I know... I'm sorry." slower...

"Easy... easy Gary... Breathe for me man... breathe..." Finally, the human was breathing steady again. He shut his eyes, sighing as he refreshed on everything again. "S-sorry... I didn't mean to freak out on you like that..."

"Hey... don't be man... It WAS pretty traumatic what just happened..." he couldn't help but look down at where the human's other arm once was. As if on timing, Gary hissed a bit as another pain shot up there, making a little blood spew out.

"Easy, eeaasy... Just hang in there. Hopefully H.U.E will come through soon. Then we'll get that patched up." Gary sighed frustrated, "Seriously. Where the hell is he??? H.U.E?! H.U.E, come in?!"

"ʸʸʸʸʸyyyyyes Gary?"

Finally... his sweet, robotic voice came through...

"What the CRAP H.U.E?! I've been calling you! We need you to scoop us up A.S.A.P.P!!!"

"On my way, Gary."


	12. Sleep Well

(set after 'Movie')

The Ventrexian opened his eyes, at first unsure of where he was, however it hit him quickly.

That godforsaken Lazarus trap...

"Avocato...?"

His eyes widened as a shiver went down his back. 'That voice...' he slowly turned, expecting to see him... and he did.

"Gare...? Wha- how did we-" he stopped when the human grabbed his hand tightly (and strongly compared to him anyway...)

"Why did you let me die...?"

'...the hell...?' Avocato now wore a face of confusion AND fear. "Babe, wha- what are you talking abo-"

"AUGH!!"

Gary screamed in agony as his chest was blasted by none other than the dickbag himself... The Lord Commander. Gary's body fell limp to the ground, Avocato stepped back horrified.

"He's right you know..."

The Ventrexian looked up slowly, shaking in horror. "It WAS you who killed him..." Avocato shook his head in refusal. "n-no... it was all on y-y-you- you... BASTARD!!!!" his fear began turning into pure rage. "Ah ah, YOU are the reason this happened because YOU are the one that said you would do 'whatever I asked...' and YOU brought him to me."

His anger melted back into guilt, as he stumbled backwards, his knees giving out on him. The Lord Commander loomed over him and Gary's corpse.

"SAY HELLO TO HIM FOR ME!!!!!"

Avocato leapt up with a gasp, wait...

He looked around, relieved. It was their living room... "Shit..." Avocato groaned resting his head in his hand. Beginning to breathe slower.

That's what he gets for watching those scary movies with Gary that night...

'Gary...!'

He couldn't help it but head down the hallway to their bedroom, he just NEEDED to know if he was okay... Quietly opening the door, he peeked inside, and spotted the lump sleeping on their bed.

'Thank God... Your alright Babe...'

He figured he would try to get some better sleep. "Avocato...?" he got interrupted by the quiet, tired voice of his lover. "Oh hey Hun..."

Gary slowly sat up a bit, "Mmm... what are you doin up so late...? I know your a light sleeper but." Gary mumbled, clearly still sleepy.

"I uh... just woke up... didn't mean to fall asleep on you during the movie..." the Ventrexian sighed, scratching the back of his head. "Nah... I fell asleep first man." the human snickered, "Just had to get up later to take a fat pee." he said getting cut off by a yawn. "and I was too tired to get back to the couch, so I parked in here. Hope you didn't mind." Gary added, sounding a bit ashamed. "No no. I don't mind at all Babe. I just wanted you to get a good sleep. I know you haven't been lately..." he paused, looking away a bit...

Gary noticed.

"What's wrong...?" the human asked in a worried tone. Avocato snapped out of it. "Nothing. Nothing's wrong." he made his way to the bed, Gary still wasn't buying this. "Seriously, what's wrong? Your not any better at hiding it than me ya'know." Avocato pretended to ignore him, and got into bed with him.

"Cato...?" Gary wasn't stopping, he knew something was wrong cause he never acts like this. Avocato, now on the bed, was facing away from the human, he couldn't even look at him right now without thinking of...

Gary still wanted to know what was happening. He slowly wrapped his arm around his partner's side, making him jump. "Honey? Your acting weird, like something happened. -what?"

Avocato breathed a shaken sigh, "Babe, I get it that your worried just... I can't bring myself to talk about it now... okay...?" he finally responded with a shaken voice, which really surprised Gary. 'God what the crap happened to scare him that much?!'

"Okay then... Can we... talk about it tomorrow then?" Avocato nods, Gary sighs and scoots closer, snuggling into his back and his arm still wrapped around him. "Night Avo-*yawn*-cato..." he said drifting off mid-sentence. The Ventrexian chuckled before gently holding the sleeping human's hand.

"Night Gare..."

The rest of the night, the two were snuggled up having a dreamless and much needed sleep...


	13. Grooming(Ventrexian Gary)

(sorta requested? I kinda changed it up from the original idea maybe? honestly idk how I didn't think of this before but here we go. may be a liiittle NSFW? cuz you know how cats- uh... Ventrexians groom themselves. plus I'm new to writing that so...)

Gary didn't expect to walk in on Avocato like this.

He was wearing only boxers and was currently in a grooming session, ya'know... the way Ventrexians do it.

Of course, this was nothing new to Gary, seeing as the Ventrexian had done this thousands of times himself. He just rarely walks in on his partner doing it.

Gary seemed to go unnoticed by the other, he was about to just leave and come back later, but it was as if some instinct took over and made him come towards the other.

Avocato froze, startled by contact on the back of his head. He spots the tan Ventrexian in the corner of his vision. "O-oh. Hey love, I didn't know you uh..." he stuttered, a bit embarrassed that Gary had walked in on this. Though... he supposed there could be worse things...

He finally realised that he was now BEING groomed. Again, nothing new to them, but he hasn't yet been groomed by... him...

Yet there they were, Gary's paws on Avocato's shoulders as he groomed the back of his head. Gently bringing his cat-like tongue across the surface of his fur.

This went on for about half an hour, the two taking turns grooming the other, both purring non-stop.

"We really oughta do this more often Avo..." Gary said as he nuzzles the other's neck. Avocato just nuzzles back.

"...yes. we should..."


	14. Crash and Freeze (Ventrexian Gary)

Out of all the places for the ship to crash after escaping an asteroid field, it HAD to be one of the coldest planets around...

So now, the two Ventrexians were waiting for it to be repaired. And Gary was ESPECIALLY hating this wait... He didn't have as thick of fur as his partner, so he was even colder during the wait.

"Hey Avocato? Maybe we could see if anyone lives here and maybe they could help?" Gary suggested,! Avocato sighed, "Babe, we don't even know if anyone lives here... let alone if their hostile or not. So it would be best if we just wait it out he-" he stopped when he turned to his partner, only to be met with footprints in the snow. "Dammit Gary..!"

The Ventrexian hadn't even been walking that long and he'd wished he had just stayed back at the ship... It was a hell'ova lot colder out here, and cause of this never-ending blizzard, he could hardly see a thing.

-Including the cliff he was about to walk over.

He yelped when he stepped onto nothing but air, and attempted to stand on the solid ground, only to fall the opposite direction from his flailing. Sending him falling down the cliff.

He hit almost everything that came by him, that, or the cliff was throwing everything at him... Either way, he kept going down, until he fell into the rapid river.

The Ventrexian tried his best to stay at the water's surface, but it was a pointless effort. Each time he would get close to it, the rapids would pull him back under. Despite it, he tried desperately. Even after it had pulled him under the last time.

He only stopped when he hit a submerged boulder- knocking the (remaining) breath out of him. From then on it all started to go black...

the last thing Gary saw was the silhouette approaching him...

"..ᵃʳʸ..."

"ᴳᵃʳʸ...ᵎ"

"ᶜᵒᵐᵉ ᵒⁿ ᴮaᵇᵉ... ᴾˡᵉᵃˢᵉ ʷake up for me...!"

The first thing Gary could do once he had come to his senses was be taken over by a coughing fit, attempting to remove all the water that was forced into his lungs. "Thank God Babe...!"

Avocato...

He carefully sat the other up, "You scared the shit outta me I- I thought I was too late...!" After a minute, Gary's coughing eased slightly. "Sweetheart...? you alright...?" Gary nods, obviously lying. He had scrapes and bruises all over him from the fall, and he was still freezing (and now he was soaking wet just to make matters worse.)

"Come on... Your so bad at that Babe... I can see your miserable..." Gary looked up at him with an opposing look, before he tried getting to his feet.

"Alright... Take it slow Hun..." Avocato said as he helped the boy to his feet.

-only having to catch him when his leg gave out on him.

"-Woah, I gotcha Babe." Gary bared his fangs trying to fight back the pain that flared up in his right foot. "ᴴᵒʷ ᶠᶠᶠᵃʳ ᶦˢ ᵗʰᵉ ˢʰᶦᵖ...?" he managed to whimper out. Avocato looked around, realizing...

he didn't know...

He did manage to spot a small cave at the edge of their view, they'd probably have to bunker down in there for a bit. "Babe..? You think you can make it over there..?" Gary looked up weakly, it seemed so close yet so far... Avocato just lifted the Ventrexian into his arms and made their way over.

Avocato peered into the cave, making sure that nothing was already occupying it. When the coast seemed to be clear, he rushed the other inside. He brought his ailing partner to the deepest part of the cavern, hoping to protect him from the cold somewhat better. At this point he wasn't sure if he was shivering from the cold, the shock, or pain.

-speaking of... he needed to see how bad it was.

"Okay Babe. I need to see how bad your hurt, so just... let me know if I hit a bad spot okay...?" Gary nods, Avocato turned to the other's leg.

Even if he hadn't watched it give out on him, he would be able to tell which it was, it was swollen a bit more than the other. He began to gently apply pressure to different points on it.

It didn't take long for him to find the spot, he knew cause Gary reacted with a painful whimper (even though he tried to hide it) This was both good and bad. Good, cause Gary clearly felt it, so it was mostly likely a sprain and not a fracture. Bad, cause it seemed like a bad sprain. "Alright Baby... Lucky you, I think it's just a sprain."

"ᵂᵉˡˡ... ᴵᵗ ʰᵘʳᵗˢ ˡᶦᵏᵉ ʰᵉˡˡ..." Gary groaned softly, "I know Babe... I gotta prop this ankle of yours up. Could I use your arm to?" he nods. Avocato unlatched the restraints on his partner's metal arm, disconnecting it, and then sets it under his sprain. "There we go Gare... Is it comfortable?"

"ᴬˢ ᵐᵐᵘᶜʰ ᵃˢ ᶦᵗ ᶜᵃⁿ ᵇᵉ ᴵ ᵍᵘᵉˢˢ..." Avocato sighed, finally having a bit of relief. He scoots back to his partner's side, "Now we're just gonna have to wait and see if H.U.E can find us out here..."

Avocato knew that Gary was thinking hard about something...

"ᴵ'ᵐ ˢᵒʳʳʸ... ᴵ'ᵐ ˢᵘᶜʰ ᵃ ᶜˡᵘᵗᶻ..." Avocato sighed before responding. "No... Baby... This isn't 'you being a clutz' nobody can see like- a few feet in front of them in that weather." Gary was quiet, just mumbling as he shivered. Avocato wrapped his arms around his lover hoping to warm him up.

"ᴵ ˢʰᵒᵘˡᵈ'ᵛᵉ ʲᵘˢᵗ ʷᵃᶦᵗᵉᵈ ᵇᵃᶜᵏ ᵃᵗ ᵗʰᵉ ˢʰᶦᵖ ˡᶦᵏᵉ ʸᵒᵘ ˢᵃᶦᵈ..." Avocato caressed the other's cheek, "Hun... I get it- you just wanted us to get out of this frozen hellhole. You knew it was risky, but you took the chance anyway. And that's MY Gare Bear..." he said softly, kissing the other's head.

"Normally I would recommend you getting your clothes off but I think its just way too cold." he said with a slight chuckle, "ᴴᵉʰᵉʰ...ˢʰˢʰᵘᵗᵘᵖ..." Gary couldn't help but laugh as well, he totally would've gone with it if it weren't so damn cold..! "ᴺⁿⁿᵉˣᵗ ᵗᶦᵐᵉ ᴷᶦᵗ ᴷᵃᵗ... ʰᵉʰᵉʰ..." Avocato just planted more kisses onto the other, nuzzling him gently, which made Gary feel just a bit warmer...

"Aᴠᴏᴄᴀᴛᴏ? Aᴠᴏᴄᴀᴛᴏ? Aʀᴇ ʏᴏᴜ ᴛʜᴇʀᴇ?"

H.U.E's voice echoed off the cave walls from the Ventrexian's receiver. "H.U.E! Thank God... Are you airborne yet?" Avocato perked up a bit, startled by him interrupting their 'session' (not that he was mad or anything)

"Yᴇs. Hᴀᴠᴇ ʏᴏᴜ ᴍᴀɴᴀɢᴇᴅ ᴛᴏ ғɪɴᴅ-"

"-yes. He's in rough shape. Can you track us and pick us up? There's no way in hell he can walk on this sprain he's got." Avocato said looking down at him. "Oɴ ᴍʏ ᴡᴀʏ."

"Thanks H.U.E." he sighed before closing the transmission. He looked down at the other Ventrexian, noticing the tiredness in his eyes. "No-Hey-Baby. You gotta stay awake for me. okay..?" still groggy, Gary nods slightly. Though, he was clearly still nodding off.

When a big puff of snow blew into the cave, Avocato knew that their chariot awaited... "Alright Gare Bear. Let's get outta here."

He was horrified when he didn't get the slightest response. "Babe?? BABY?!?" Nothing...

"Aᴠᴏᴄᴀᴛᴏ? Aʀᴇ ʏᴏᴜ ᴛʜᴇ-"

"-H.U.E. GET THE MED-BAY READY. NOW!" he lifted the limp Ventrexian into his arms, before rushing out and onto the ship.

Avocato sat next to his unconscious partner. He'd gotten his wet clothes off and replaced with warmed up and dry ones. He also was keeping his metal arm off for the time being, and also had him wrapped in a blanket and a warm cloth on his head and neck. All that he was trying to KEEP cold was his sprained ankle, which had an ice pack wrapped onto.

So now it was just a matter of waiting for him to wake up... No matter how long he would have to wait. Avocato wouldn't leave his mate's side for anything...

It wasn't until the latte hour of the night that Gary had begun to stir awake. "ᴬᵛᵒᶜᵃᵗᵒ...ˀ" his voice was raspy and barely above a whisper. (due to the water forced into his lungs before.)

"Hey Sweetheart..." Avocato said softly as he caressed the other's hand. "How you feeling...?"

Gary sat up a little, "ᶜᵒᵘˡᵈ ᵇᵉ ʷᵒʳˢᵉ... *cough* ᵒʳ ᵇᵉᵗᵗᵉʳ..." he coughed, "Yeah... You really scared me there... I thought for a moment I'd..." he paused, fighting back his emotions.

"...I thought I'd lost you..."

Gary coughs a bit more before smiling slightly, "Thank you for coming for me..." Avocato smiled as he raised the other's hand and planted a kiss on its (still a bit chilly) surface.

"Anything for you Baby..."


	15. Episode (Ventrexian Gary)

(Warnings: self harm (sorta), drug abuse, and panic attacks)

"Gary? Gary??"

Avocato had been searching the ship looking for the other Ventrexian.

"Avocato? Is everything alright?" H.U.E's voice snapped him out of his search momentarily. "HUE, have you seen Gary? I haven't seen him all day."

The electric voice was silent for what seemed like forever, "He Is In his room. But I

Advise you don't enter." Avocato looked at the ceiling in confusion, "What? Why?"

"H e... has t h e s e episodes... I t s j u s t

not a good Idea t o I n t e r r u p t." Avocato's mouth hung open in shock, "W-What the hell do you mean 'episodes'?!"

"I t has t o do with t h e f a c t that he's been alone up here for t h e p a s t

five Y e a r s... H e sometimes snaps...

and h e j u s t hides o f f s o m e w h e r e

until it p a s s e s..." Avocato's ears dropped, Gary's been so damaged from being alone up here for so long... but... "But... He's not alone anymore. Why would he have one now?"

"This is j u s t a guess, b u t I believe

I t has t o d o with the f a c t t h a t, once you get your boy b a c k, y o u 'l l leave him B y himself again." Avocato was hit with a wave of guilt... 'Oh God... He's right...'

"HUE, please let me in there..! I have to help him..!" the A.I. was quiet, "A l r i g h t... U s e

caution A v o c a t o... he's usually v e r y unstable during t h e s e."

At the other's word, the Ventrexian rushes towards his friend's room.

Avocato inhaled nervously before opening the door, a bit worried about what he'd see...

...It was even worse than he imagined...

There was the Ventrexian, curled into himself on his bed. He was trembling like mad, whimpering and hyperventilating... but that wasn't even the worst part...

Gary had scratches all over him, Avocato figured that they were self-inflicted. He could hardly even look at the panicked Ventrexian...

Yet, he approached cautiously. "Oh Gary..." the other didn't react. "Gare..." he lifted his paw toward the other, that was when he reacted, jumping and gasping. "Woah woah Gare... it's alright... calm down..." he only stared at him in fear, his eyes dilated and red.

"It's alright buddy... it's alright... I'm just gonna sit by you..." he slowly sat on the bed by the other. Who continued what he had been doing. Avocato looked at him, his heart broken... he'd never seen Gary like this... nowhere even close.

"I t seems h e turned t o t h e medbay again..." Avocato looked up, "...h e

sometimes snoops s o m e d r u g s

from t h e M e d b a y when he's r e a l l y

U p s e t... That Is m o s t likely why he's T H I S bad..." Avocato drooped his ears again, before looking down at the other.

He gently began stroking the other's fur, making him jump and whimper again. "Shh... it's alright man... I'm here..." Gary looked at him, his eyes having trouble focusing on him. "It's okay Gare... I understand why your going through this, and..." he paused.

"...I'm not gonna leave you Buddy... I wouldn't do something like that to you after you've helped me with my boy..! Besides, I've grown pretty attached to ya' man... I..."

"I love ya' Gare..."

Gary's breathing slowed, as his whimpers reduced. Avocato brushed the hair off his face, looking him in the eyes. "I'll never leave you Gare... I'll always be here for you..." Gary smiles slightly as he nestled into the other's side. Avocato smiles and wrapped an arm around the other.

"You alright now man..?" Gary sniffles and nods slightly, nuzzling the other and purring quietly. Avocato chuckled hearing his cute little purr. He pet the boy's head and ears, he stopped when he reached his ear...

Gary had scratched it in his panic, it was deep and the blood was seeping into his fur. "Gare... You're bleeding..." Gary pinned his ears in guilt, wincing a bit when his wounded ear brushed his head's fur. "Gary, let me up so I can get you fixed up..." Gary sighed sadly before letting him up.

Minutes later, Avocato was seated next to him again. He was just done putting the disinfectant on a cotten ball, "Kay Gare... this is gonna sting." Gary sighs as Avocato rests his paw on the side of his face, holding him in place. He gently dabs it onto the scratch, Gary hissed a bit in pain, but relaxed into the other's hand.

After ten minutes, Avocato had finished tending to all of Gary's scratches. Now he was leaning against his side again. Avocato looked down at him, going for his (good) ear again. Immediately, Gary began purring again.

"Thanks Avocato... for being here..." he said softly between purrs. Avocato smiles and continued stroking him.

"Anything for you Gare..."


End file.
